Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: Ron is deaf, a result of the war, Snape is ordered to help him but is not totally unwilling. In the end will they kill or kiss each other? Slash, SSRW BWNL
1. Chapter 1

**Angel with the scabbed wings, jaded**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter! Just the plotbunny, it's no longer in a cage:)**

He hated his life, he hated everyone in it, everything about it but most of all he hated himself.

It hurt to move, it hurt to cry, and it even hurt to breathe. He had screamed he throat raw a long time ago and pushed himself over his limits two days ago, still it wasn't good enough, it was never good enough, he was never good enough.

He knew they had forgot him, in the joy of victory, who would remember the sidekick? His friends were all inside celebrating the downfall of the maniac who thought he could rule the world.

He rose from the ground groaning when pain shot through his body. He had fought for three days now, just an hour of sleep the first night. The others had kept shifts but he couldn't because if he stopped fighting he would never start again, he had made that as promise to himself.

He licked his by now chapped lips and looked up to the stars that were shining, fitting of them to twinkle on a night like this. His best friend would have a place with the stars even after his death but he himself would never be remembered. Who would think of him? Why would they think of him, he was just the sidekick.

Ron dusted off his robes, even that hurt his bruised and tired body. He slowly made his way to The Three Broomsticks, not to celebrate but to floo home and get in bed. His head pounded and he knew he had blood all over his face. He also knew he had dried tears under his eyes and dirt covering his whole body. But he couldn't be bothered enough to care, all he wanted was rest, to sleep for days.

When he walked inside he didn't notice that it was all complete silence, even though people around him seemed to talk and laugh. He didn't notice that all he could hear was the vibrations of the music, but not the music itself.

Nobody said anything or even looked twice at him when he made it over to the fireplace. He took some floopowder and threw it into the fire, he didn't think about how he couldn't hear himself call out "the burrow" when he stepped inside the fire. All he thought about was his warm bed.

He couldn't hear the screams, didn't hear the thump on the floor when Molly fainted. He knew nothing of that until someone shook him awake, he rubbed his eyes before sitting up. Looking around in the room he saw his whole family standing there, looking at him with concern in their eyes.

He frowned, then he saw Bills lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What, I didn't catch that?" He said then fell into shock at being unable to hear his own voice.

Bill spoke again, and still Ron didn't hear a sound.

He could feel the panic rising in his stomach. He didn't se one of the twins run of or come back, he didn't se Bill scribble something on a notepad and almost didn't notice the pad held before his eyes. "Can you hear anything?" The note spelled. He only shook his head as an answer. "You have dried blood on your neck, you gave us one hell of a scare, we thought you were dead!" Ron just looked at him when he read that. "We need to get you to St, Mungus, take a shower and then be ready." Was the last thing written on the notepad before they all got out of his room.

He did as Bill told him too, he took a shower. It felt weird not hearing the water and the thump when he dropped the soap. When he looked down at the tile he saw that the water had a slight dirty pink colour from the mud and blood that was all over his body.

When he had rinsed out the water from his hair new blood followed, fresh blood. He stopped his shower to look in the steam-covered mirror. Wiping it of he soon saw himself with blood running down his neck from both his ears.

The shock settled in and all he could do was dress in a white tee shirt that quickly soaked up the blood, colouring it red on the shoulders and front and pair of mugglejeans. When dressed he walked down to the kitchen were his family sat discussing something he couldn't hear.

He cleared his throat and they all looked up at him, when they saw the new blood that was still making its way out of his ears they all gasped a gasp he couldn't hear.

Bill said something then took the notepad again. "Want us to come with you?" Ron pondered that for a moment then he pointed at Bill. "Just me?" It said on the notepad. Ron nodded. "We need to apparate to St, Mungus, think you're up for it?" Ron just nodded again and apparated away, landing in the apparationroom he waited for Bill to follow.

Once they were in the emergency department Bill went too explain to the nurse at the desk. Ron could see them talking, Bill pointing at him and by the look of the nurse he understood it would take awhile, there were many victims from the war. Bill nodded and then led Ron over to some chairs. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THE A/N FOR SOME EXPLANATIONS!**

**A/N:**

**Ok I know It's been a long time and that I've been a sorry excuse for an author delaying this part so long but, my plot bunny escaped! And I didn't have time looking for it until recently! **

**Then I wasn't allowed too see my muse in more then three weeks which was really discouraging so please try to forgive me trying to copy puppy eyes **

**And please REVIEW so I know you are reading, even if you just write to tell me to UPDATE or that I spelled Ron's middle name wrong! **

**So I got some reviewers wondering why nobody noticed him gone and how he got to be in that condition. **

**Think about it, everybody is celebrating having a good time, people floo back an forth all the time to tell friends and family or get home to sleep, all the those who have been on the battlefield is more or less dirty and covered in mud and/or blood, it's crowded and dark of course being in a pub and all that, but what about his friends! **

**Oh ehh let's just say they were busy okey?... NO NOT WITH EACH OTHER! But well you got the idea of what they were doing? **

**So to the deafness, it will be explained, not just yet….**

**Spoilers: For Ootp**

**Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm, not you're cup? Well bugger of then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character! **

**The title to this chapter though is borrowed from Pink Floyd's; Another Brick In The Wall. **

**End Disclaimer!**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

**Those who like it say thanks to my wonderful muse Belker! **

**Angel with the scabbed wings, jaded**

**Chapter I: Another Brick In The Wall**

**The waiting area was packed, old, adults and children crowded the magically enlarged room. The air stood still and was a moist warm, making people sweat and giving at least Ron a headache. **

**They had been there for almost seven hours and Bill was sleeping against hi shoulder drool slipping from his moth and snoring lightly, he was a great support really. All the time new patients came, some much worse off than him and some without visible wounds. Small children and infants were screaming all the time but Ron couldn't hear it, which slightly bothered him.**

**The blood on his neck had dried but he didn't want to wake Bill by standing up so he could clean it off. So he remained where he were observing people and trying do hear what they said, all the time having to remind himself that he couldn't hear anything save his own heart, if that even counted as a sound.**

**He was on his way too meet up with Bill in dreamland when someone shook him, he looked up in the soft blue eyes of Neville Longbottom. Neville seeming to understand the situation just made a gesture for Ron to follow him. **

**Ron pushed Bill out of his seat and stood up, Making Bill land hard on the floor. Bill, disoriented from sleeping followed behind him yawning every once in a while.**

**Ron was a bit surprised to see Neville in the green robes of a healer but was glad for him, Neville sure deserved it.**

**All the rooms seemed to be full as Neville led them too a cubicle and gestured for Ron to sit on the bed in the corner while he closed the hangings on the side of the cubicle.**

**Bill stood beside the bed searching his pockets for something but looked up as Ron saw Neville's lips move. Bill nodded then took out the notepad and pen from his pocket.**

"**He says he wants to scan your ears then have a blood sample." Ron nodded towards Neville after reading Bills note. **

**When Neville raised his wand Ron almost flinched, remembering all the blown up cauldrons and other horrifying mistakes Neville used to do daily back at Hogwarts, but he didn't say anything, Neville obviously knew what he was doing now so Ron was just silly being afraid, right?**

**The scan took no more then a second and when his head didn't blow up he thought that maybe Neville wasn't as clumsy anymore, that is until Neville accidentally knocked a chair over falling flat on his arse smiling sheepishly at Ron who smiled back trying hard to hide his growing fear. **

**Neville then said something to Bill before walking out from the cubicle and Bill nodded in return. "He just went to get a vial for the blood sample." Bill scribbled down at Ron's confused frown. **

**When Neville got back Ron became really afraid, Neville carried a knife with him, not big or anything but the thought of Neville cutting him was very scary, especially when he remembered Neville chopping potions ingredients, and the results. **

**Neville took his hand and cleaned it with a soft cloth that smelled alcohol or something alike. Ron fought the urge to draw back his hand and hide it when Neville raised the knife.**

**Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, when he opened them Neville stood in front of him squeezing his index finger letting drops of blood fall down into the vial. This made Ron frown, when did Neville cut him, why had he not felt it?**

**Then the notepad was in front of him again, "He wants you to state your name, date of birth and your current living location." Ron was on his way to take the pad to write the information down but Bill held it back while shaking his head, which made Ron frown.**

"**Your deaf, not mute!" was written with big letters on the pad. Ron shook his head again reaching for the pad but Bill only shook his head again. Ron was starting to become really pissed off now and glared at Bill.**

**Ron didn't want to speak, he was sure he would talk too loudly or maybe even scream and it felt weird not hearing his own voice like someone else had control over his tongue. He would not humiliate himself in front of Neville or anyone else by screaming and sounding strange, because he was sure he sounded funny.**

**Neville took the pad from Bill scribbling something down. "You need to speak orally while learning BSL (sign language), you can't always write everything down!" **

**Ron glared at Neville before quickly snatching the notepad and pencil. Writing down "Ronald Bilius Weasley – 1980-03-01 – The Borrow." Then taking a deep breath continuing with "Why would I need sign language, you're a healer for Merlin's sake, fix it!" then showing them the note glaring at Neville while pointing at his ears.**

**Neville seemed to be sighing when he read the note then shook his head when he started to write a new one. "I don't know if I CAN fix it, we need to research it and other healers and mediwizards will have to check your ears before we know anything, right now I don't even know what caused it!" He gave the note too Ron while starting on a new one. Bill leaned over Ron's shoulder to read it.**

"**It will take a lot of time, we've had more than 1000 victims from the war with serious or lasting injuries coming in just THIS morning! I've been working for more than 72 hours now and need some bloody sleep so loose your shitty attitude!" **

**Ron's jaw fell too the floor and his eyes flew wide open when he read the second note, was it really Neville standing before him? Sweet, clumsy Neville that stuttered while saying damn after picking dare, in game of truth or dare? **

**Averting his eyes too Neville he looked at him as if it was for the first time. At nineteen Neville still was a little round but not nearly as chubby as in school, he still had his apple cheeks and shy blue eyes. His hair was still a rusty brown curling at the ends, yes it was Neville but he was not Neville the shy and afraid boy he went too Hogwarts with, this was Neville the confident and strong willed healer that didn't have time for Ron's childishness.**

"**I will sign you up with one of the teachers that teach you in your home and outside of it, he or she should come by within the end of this week. Now I have other's that need help, good day Ron." Ron only nodded in reply, still stunned, but not so much that he didn't notice Bill saying something too Neville and Neville blushing and nodding in reply. He didn't ask though as he saw Bill smiling brightly when Neville left. **

**Bill took the notepad from Ron and scribbled something down then gave it back. "He said that you should not touch inside the ears and not to do magic on them, like a cleaning spell or something because he wasn't sure how you eardrums would react. He thought the damage could have been caused by a cutting curse but wasn't sure and… I have a date with him this Saturday!" **

**Bill was smiling like a fool when Ron looked up at him, Ron just shook his head and laughed, then before he realised it he said "only you Bill, only you!" without taking notice of the fact that he couldn't hear himself, which made Bill smile brighter as they walked too the apparition department.**

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

I've been a sorry excuse for an author delaying this part so long, but hey I don't even get why you like this, I was going to delete it, but then you all review so now I feel more or less obligated to write, but I'll keep on just for you (and the reviews of course!).

**Summary:** Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him, will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of hate? Slash, SS/RW BW/NL

**Warnings:** SLASH, MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

The title to this chapter is borrowed from Alice Cooper.

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

Those who like AWSWJ say thanks to my wonderful muse!

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded**

**Chapter II: No More Mister Nice Guy**

Bill sighed as he heard screaming from above, again.

Not much later the bang of a door and a crash resounded through the burrow. Then there was the sound of running feet down the stairs. Bill just went over too the fireplace and stood beside it holding out the pot with floopowder as yet another one of Ron's instructors fled from Ron's fiery temper. The BSL teacher didn't even take a breath too calm down before throwing himself inside the fireplace after hastily saying something Bill didn't hear.

Bill sighed again and went over too the sofa where he had been sitting with Neville a moment earlier. Neville shook his head and rolled his eyes towards the sealing when Bill lay down with his head in Neville's lap.

"Is he still thinking he can be cured?" It had been almost a year since Ron's first visit too St. Mungo's and it had been months since they had established that he had been hit with an unidentified cutting curse. Making his physical state of deafness was incurable, Ron of course proved to be mentally deaf as well, as he still seemed to believe that a cure would come.

"Yeah, every healer, mediwizard, doctor, professor and whatever more titles there are, tell him the same, no cure could fix it. But still he won't accept it, he absolutely refuses to learn BSL or wandless magic and the only sounds he makes is when he screams at the newest teacher to get the fuck out. The whole bloody Weasley-clan knows BSL now even his friends learnt it, but Ron no of course not!" In the end of that sentence he was almost screaming. Breathing, Bill took Neville's hands and caressed his fingers.

Neville just smiled a sad smile at him and let him babble away. When he spoke again his voice was softer. "He wont come out from his room, we tried everything, too no use. Mum is falling apart over this and the whole bloody family is walking on eggshells around him." Bill sighed and shut his eyes. "He keeps throwing things at people or his magic gets out of control and everything and everyone within a couple of meters is in the risk zone of damage." Bill sighed once again. "I don't know how many times you can actually 'reparo' a vase before it falls apart from the spell itself." He said with a soft laugh and covered his face in Neville's stomach.

"Sound like he needs a teacher that's not afraid of him or his eh… tantrums." Neville said running his fingers through Bill's long hair, releasing it from the ribbon that held it in a lose ponytail. Bill only murmured something unintelligent as a reply and buried his face deeper in Neville's tummy. "Hey that tickles!" Neville giggled squirming a little as Bill blew warm air at his navel through Neville's t-shirt.

**AWSWJ**

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Albus Dumbledore, or as Severus referred too him; twinkelbully, had contacted him asking for a favour, again!

Apparently Ron Weasley had suffered some kind of trauma during the last battle and needed help learning BSL and wandless magic. When Severus asked why the insufferable boy didn't just go too St. Mungo's the nutcase/headmaster just smiled and asked if he was sure he didn't want a lemon drop.

Why, oh why did he, Severus Snape have a deaf sister, why could he not be spared torture just once, why? Desdemona was not a torture mind you, she was very understanding and one of the few he called friends. But why did someone want to punish him so much that they made him be around Ron Weasley again after he finally thought he had been rid of him at the end of seventh year, if the Weasley brat had to be traumatised why couldn't he go blind or mute or something instead!

And why, oh why did Ron have to be a red-head, damn that Weasley-trait too hell! And why in Merlin's name did he, Severus have to have a thing for red hair, especially Weasley-red? Why the in the seventh circle of hell did he have an affair with Arthur's brother, Theodore during his schooldays, and why the bloody hell did he have a soft spot for every Weasley male after that, huh? Not that it showed, if anything all the younger Weasley males knew his bad side better than even Potter or Longbottom. Why him, why, oh why him?

All this he asked himself as he made his way towards the pitiful building his former and now once more, student lived in.

The Burrow, honestly a burrow would have been classier than what he looked upon right now! Severus felt like screaming in anger at everything but instead he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**AWSWJ**

Ginny Weasley lay dozing on the kitchen floor after a whole day of babysitting Charlie's and Stan's three-year old twin daughters Veronica and Miriam. The young girls were now sleeping, both using Ginny's stomach as a pillow. She loved them dearly but the combination of Stan's hyper genetics and Charlie's prank streak where not a good mix together with a bag of Fudge Flies and Jelly Slugs. The sugar-high had lasted a little over an hour and ended with a tantrum.

She was just falling asleep when she heard a knock on the door, groaning she got of the floor, careful not too wake the sleeping girls.

She rubbed her back while walking over too the door, yawning all the way. The she rubbed her right eye as while pushing the door open, yawning yet again.

She was too tired too realise who stood on the other side so she looked at Severus with a bored look and yawned again as she started to think about her bed and how good it would feel to lie down for just five minutes, maybe ten, hopefully Eddie would… She was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Miss Weasley if you would invite me in instead of being the impolite hostess you've been this far." The as always unfriendly git Snape said. She was too tired to question so she just huffed and moved out of the way, making a lazy movement for him to come inside.

A "swoosh"-sound was heard from the living room followed by Charlie's laughter and Stan's giggling, some murmuring followed close after and then steps coming closer.

Before Stan had a chance to even open his mouth she spoke while fighting yet another yawn, "They are asleep in the kitchen." She heard the steps as they walked inside and the quiet murmuring as they woke the girls temporarily too take them home.

She shook herself awake and looked over at Snape who stood impatiently just inside the door tapping his foot and looking towards where Charlie and Stan had disappeared with disdain.

"So what do you want?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek too keep from yawning while scratching her neck.

"I'm here too meet Mr Ronald Weasley" Was all he said as he looked down on her. Way too tired to actually care she shrugged and pointed upstairs. Turning too walk back too the kitchen

**AWSWJ**

Severus frowned when the young woman started walking away. "Will you show me, I don't feel like wasting my time running around looking for him in this excuse for a house." He said still with a slight frown. Was she still that afraid of him since school that she actually fled the room? He had seen her biting her cheek in nervousness before but shrugged it of.

"Um… No I… Uh… I-I-I have something too do." She said in a scared voice, sounding small and pathetic.

"Really Miss Weasley one could almost believe you are be scared of me." He drawled a small smirk playing on his lips. He was shocked though when she started to laugh at him, her eyes tearing while she held her hands over her stomach. When the last tremors left her she took a deep breath smiling at him.

"No I'm not afraid of you, Ron on the other hand, hell yeah, I don't feel like dying right now so you'll just have too find your way on your own, his room is the attic room at the top of the stairs." She said smiling and then walked away.

He frowned again before shaking his head and walking up the stairs. Once at the top he had to take a breath, who knew all those stairs fit in anything not as high as the astronomy tower!

After gathering himself he opened the door only to be greeted with some kind of object flying towards him, once again grateful for his quick reflexes he ducked before drawing his wand in case another object flew out the door.

But instead when he rose he stood eye too eye with a furious Ron Weasley, and Severus actually felt something almost akin too fear when looking in the red-head's hate filled green-grey eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**AGAIN **I've been a sorry excuse for an author delaying this part so long, but hey I don't even get why you like this, I was going to delete it, but then you all review so now I feel more or less obligated to write, but I'll keep on just for you (and the reviews of course!).

And I know it's short but hey it's something okey!

**Summary:** Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him, will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of hate?

**Pairings:** SS/RW BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

The title to this chapter is borrowed from **Backyard Babies!**

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

Those who like AWSWJ say thanks to my wonderful muse the real Bulisen!

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded**

**Chapter III: Strange Kind Of Attitude**

Almost akin too fear, keyword being almost. Severus would never sink too a low level so low that he actually was scared of a Weasley! How dared that prat try to intimidate Him, Severus Snape!

With a quick flick of his wand he had Ron in a full body bind, which made the struggling red-head fall too the floor with a thump covered in nice thick ropes from head to toe.

"Mr Weasley I highly suggest you control your temper." He said with a snarl after casting 'orare littera' making every word he said writing itself out in the air in front of Ron. "I will not have my student behave as a temper-throwing three year old! " After stepping over Ron he couldn't decide whether to laugh or become sick when noticing the orange walls.

Turing back too Ron he sighed when saw that his 'student' was still struggling. Looking about the room again and not seeing any adequate places for sitting he conjured a chair and sat down, waiting for Ron to become still or tire himself out. After a while he started to tap his fingers against his thigh and tried without success to stifle a yawn.

**AWSWJ**

An hour later Ron had still not stopped wriggling on the floor and his attempts didn't seem to weaken anytime soon. Severus dozed in his big but slightly uncomfortable chair, waking every other minute at the sound of his own snores.

**AWSWJ**

Three hours later Ron still fought his binds though with less fire then before but not anywhere near giving up, he had stared screaming earlier earning himself a nice polka dotted gag. Severus had made a bed out of the chair and then conjured himself a nice fluffy pillow. He didn't sleep but lay on his side resting and waiting for Ron to tire himself out, because Severus was sure by not that the prat would not give up, a thing which he usually admired in a person, that is when it didn't disturb his nightly rest.

Ron twisted and jerked at the ropes and Severus knew the boy would have many burn marks in the morning, he would also have a very sore throat from screaming, Ron kept on trying to scream even with the gag and the sound that escaped was quickly giving Severus a headache.

It was going to be a long night…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

**Please Send me slashart on Ron (any Weasley) and Snape, not necessarily with each other on the pics but I need some inspiration you know, NC-17 pics will be extra cherished (I'm 18 so don't be afraid) **

**Summary:** Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him, will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of hate?

**Pairings:** SS/RW BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, future MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

The title to this chapter is borrowed from **Backyard Babies!**

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

Those who like AWSWJ say thanks to my wonderful muse the real Bulisen!

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded**

**Chapter IV: Little by Little**

Ron had finally succumbed too sleep a while ago and Severus sat in a armchair watching the moonlight fall over his face and hair, making the red look darker and the skin lighter. Severus was very attracted too the young man, and not just because of the hair.

He had seen Ron fight in the war, seen him work his way through the Death Eater lines. He knew that Ron was the one coming up with the strategy that made it able for the Gryffindor Golden Boy to get too Voldermort.

Severus admired Ron's courage, his stubbornness, his loyalty and of course his body. Severus Snape had decided to pursue Ron Weasley; the first thing he had to do too make his plan succeed was to get Ron out of The Burrow, willingly.

AWSWJ

The sunlight hitting his eyes was what woke Ron up. He was sore and stiff all over but surprisingly enough no longer in binds. Looking around he saw Snape sitting in a chair reading what looked like one of Ron's journals, one that held numerous notes on a possible cure.

He had to bite his tongue too not scream at Snape, those notes where private and the greasy git had no business reading them. Struggling to stand up he notices the red burns from the ropes and the sore feeling all over his body from fighting them.

He must have made a sound because Snape suddenly looked up at him. Ron took out the small notebook and pencil that he always had on him. He quickly wrote on the thin paper 'That's private!' and held it up for Snape to see. Snape just ignored him and started to read again.

Ron could feel the heat rising too his face in anger. He stomped over too where Snape sat and grabbed the journal trying to jerk it out of his grasp, he did not succeed. Snape merely raised an eyebrow and said something he knew very well Ron couldn't hear.

After trying for quite some time to jerk the journal from Snape's grasp he gave up and screamed instead, "Would you just give me my own fucking journal!"

Having a very good hold of the journal made him fall back when Snape suddenly let go. "Why the fuck did you do that!" He screamed again, forgetting to be embarrassed of his pronunciation.

After a wave of his wand Snape spoke, in BSL, making Ron sneer in disgust as he read the words forming in the air right above Snape's hands.

"You asked me." He said simply, making Ron flush in anger once more.

Looking for the notebook Ron couldn't find it or the pencil, it must have got lost while he tried to take the journal. Swallowing his pride he took a deep breath and said "So you decided to let go of it the second time I asked?" He was sure his voice sounded funny and his tongue felt like it didn't quite fit his mouth.

"No, I let it go the first time you asked." Snape signed.

"The fuck you did!" He knew he was screaming again but couldn't bother enough to care.

Snape just raised an eyebrow in answer then raised his hands again.

"You have some adequate ideas in there." He pointed too the journal lying on the floor between Ron's legs.

Ron didn't know whether to be blushing in anger or happiness that someone complimented his ideas.

"Although, none of them will work." Ron decided on anger, he knew what was going to come now, 'there is no cure, you need to accept that' and so on and so forth.

But what Snape said next surprised Ron so much that had he not been sitting down he was sure he would have fallen. "I'll make you a deal. You start learning sign language and I help you find a cure. I'm quite sure a potion could be made even if there is not one on the market today."

Ron just sat there stunned and gaped. Snape was the first one besides himself believing that there was a cure, no one besides himself had believed that before, everybody had tried to deter him from working on it.

"I I, I don't know what to say." He whispered, still staring at the man before him, feeling a whole new amount of respect towards Snape. "Thank you." Again it was a mere whisper; Snape didn't seem to notice he said it at all.

"We will have five hours of lessons every day, I say we devote two of those in finding the cure and researching the curse that hit you. I will not under any circumstances live or work here so you would have to come and live with me at my house for the weeks and then you can live here at the weekends, would that be agreeable too you Mr Weasley?"

Ron still shocked that someone that he knew despised him was the only one that wanted to help him just nodded. "Good then I want you to be ready in the morning; I will come and get you at noon tomorrow. Good bye Mr Weasley" With that Snape stood from the chair and walked out of the room, leaving Ron still sprawled on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

**Please Send me slashart on Ron (any Weasley) and Snape, not necessarily with each other on the pics but I need some inspiration you know, NC-17 pics will be extra cherished (I'm 18 so don't be afraid) **

**Summary:** Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him, will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of hate?

**Pairings:** SS/RW BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, future MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

The title to this chapter is borrowed from **The Offspring**

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

Those who like AWSWJ say thanks to my wonderful muse the real Bulisen!

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded**

**Chapter V: Leave It Behind **

Ron didn't know why but he was extremely nervous. After packing and eating breakfast he couldn't take the looks his family was throwing him so he ran, and now sat hiding just outside his room waiting for the time to speed up or stop, he didn't really care just didn't want to be where he was at the moment. Ron wanted too get out of there before he got more odd looks from Bill, tearful glances from his mum or the hollow searching looks from Percy.

He was startled when he felt a small hand on his knee. Looking up into two pairs of water blue eyes he couldn't help but smile. Before him stood the mini-twins Miriam and Veronica looking at him with big curious expressions.

Miriam and Veronica always sneaked up too his room when they where at the burrow, they had helped him learn some BSL, not much but some so they could talk the words they didn't know how to spell or weren't able to draw in form of pictures. The three of them shared a secret language.

All the rest of the Weasley-family had forbid them to visit Ron as they thought he might hurt the girls in one of his tantrums, so they met in secret and Ron loved it when the two came up for a visit. The rest of the family had backed of when he started to scream and rant, giving him his space they said. They didn't know he didn't want space, he wanted the support of his family and friends. He wanted them to help him when he felt down and his mum to lecture him when he behaved like a selfish git.

The only one besides the twins that tried was Bill but recently he was busy moving in with Neville, they had been together for a year and was thinking about starting a family soon, which led to Ron being even more alone.

Harry came over sometimes but he too was busy with his new job as a mother too his and Blaise's miracle baby girl. Hermione was busy arguing whether to have children or not with her own husband Draco, she wanted a job he wanted a child or maybe it was twelve, Ron wasn't really sure.

Luna came by once a week but didn't say much, she wasn't the same girl he went too Hogwarts with, she had hurt her back in the war which made her paralysed from the chest down, when hearing this her boyfriend at the time, Terry Boot left her and married Lavender Brown instead.

She didn't speak much at all anymore. Being in a wheelchair left her unable to live a normal life, nowadays her assistant Emma Dobbs, was always nearby in case Luna would need anything. Ron knew Luna hated it, not being able to even get out of bed alone.

Seamus came by once in a while but usually never too see Ron, he often talked with Fred and George though, about what Ron didn't even want to know but he was a little hurt that his friend didn't even come up to say hi.

Dean kept in touch through letters, kept telling him Ron that he should get over his stupid pride and learn BSL instead of moping around doing nothing. Dean lived in France after moving in with his wife Gabrielle Delacour and her parents in their manor.

Parvati and Padma Patil struggled with their own life, he only knew Padma had been a prisoner in a Death Eater's Manor for more than six months, everyone knew she had been sexually abused and had become pregnant because of it, but it wasn't something anyone talked about. Parvati struggled to help her sister and her nephew, last he heard she had gotten Padma too hold the baby boy in her arms for a moment.

Miriam and Veronica always found some way to sneak up too him when Stan and Charlie were at the Burrow or when Ginny babysat, too tell him all about what the grown-ups said, that's how he knew so much about what happened outside the burrow.

"Nunnu, why you crying?" Veronica asked in their special language.

"Are you scared Nunnu?" Miriam asked sitting down in front of him. They had called him Nunnu since they where able to talk and he never objected. The adults always thought it was some kind of imaginary friend or that they had somehow befriended the ghoul in the attic.

"I'm scared of leaving." He said wiping away his tears. He wasn't scared of leaving the Burrow or all the people not caring enough to speak with him, he was scared to leave Miriam and Veronica, to go too Snape Manor and live with the git, he was scared because the only one believing in him was a man that hated his guts and two three year old girls, he didn't know what to make of it.

"Wait here!" Veronica said and ran down the stairs while Miriam placed herself in her Nunnu's lap. Miriam sat tracing their "I love you" sign on his arm over and over again making Ron calm down a little.

Their language had no rules, it consisted in written words, spoken words, signs, looks, making faces, touching, drawings and gestures, and as long as they all understood the meaning of it there was no need for rules.

Words like crying was stroking your index finger from under your eye too you jaw line. The word why was a shrugging of your shoulders but the same gesture could also mean that you didn't know something, like what time it was or when dinner was served. New words was almost always written or drawn before they got there own gesture.

Ron felt Miriam move in his lap and looked towards the stairs to see Charlie and Neville come up the stairs with Veronica in the lead. He looked at Veronica with shock, the mini-twins weren't allowed to be with him so he was surprised and a little scared to see their father, his brother and his healer coming up the stairs, they both looked as shocked as he felt.

"Veronica, why did you bring them?" He asked her looking at the young girl with big eyes.

"I wanted daddy too promise that we can visit you when you leave and he started said that the ghoul wouldn't leave 'cause it had been here forever so I bring him here so he could se that you not a ghoul, uncle Nev came because he wanted to see the ghoul!" She said very fast with a triumphant smile on her face after proving too her father that Nunnu wasn't the ghoul in the attic.

Ron smiled uncertainty speaking again holding his hands low so Miriam sitting in his lap could se too. "And what if they forbid you to come here ever again?" Miriam looked up with big teary eyes then looked at her father and Neville that both stood watching with big eyes.

She stood up and stomped over too Charlie all the while shouting something Ron whished he could have heard. Charlie didn't have time to defend himself before Bill and Stand came running up the stairs probably thinking Ron was trying to kill the girls.

Then Veronica stared crying and ran over too Ron throwing herself at him and hiding in his shirt, she was soon followed by her crying sister. The four adults standing by the stairs where obviously trying to coax them away from him afraid he would harm them, but the girls kept shaking their heads.

Ron raised his hand to Veronica's back lightly tracing the sign that meant; calm down, it's going to be alright. Over and over again and doing the same on Miriam's back, both stopped crying and looked up at him with big eyes. Miriam raised her fist and tapped him three times on his arm wondering if he was sure he smiled at them and nodded before turning back too the gaping adults by the stairs.

He frowned when he saw their expressions. Bill collecting himself first conjured a notepad and pen writing with shaking hand.

"You talk with them?" The paper said and Ron nodded.

"Miriam could you tell them what I say?" He asked her seeing as Veronica was hiccupping against his chest. He didn't feel weird speaking their secret language in front of others, he didn't want to talk orally since that felt awfully wrong somehow.

She nodded and turned towards the now whispering adults and said something, probably that he had asked her to translate. The four, especially Neville looked at them with awe nodding.

"I'm not going to harm them, they are new my best friends now. We created this way to talk over the year." He had to breath before saying "Please don't forbid them too come and visit me!" He was on the verge of tears, Miriam looked sad when she told the others what he said.

Surprisingly enough it was Stan that smiled at Ron while saying something.

"Dad said we can visit all we like as long as Snape doesn't explode." She told him grinning.

He laughed in relief before smiling at Stan with gratefulness. "And he says we will be here every weekend and see you then too!" Her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Thank you so much" He said smiling at them all and holding a whole new sort of respect for Stan. Miriam again told them what he said all the while smiling, Veronica to had stopped crying and now started smiling too.

He saw Neville say something while looking at Ron with an excited grin on his face. Ron looked at Miriam again. "Uncle Nev said we're fascinating and that he wants to learn our language." She said with a frown replacing the smile. "But it's secret so he can't right?"

"I think that the fare thing to do is help them talk like we do because they let you visit me, what do you think?" He asked them, Veronica nodded slowly with her thumb sticking out from her mouth. Miriam looked thoughtful for awhile before nodding.

Ron knew she already planned how to make the others say stupid things to make him laugh and Ron smiled when he thought about it oh the fun that would soon come.

TBC

The lyrics for this chapter:

**_Leave It Behind _**

_**Rage burns can't push it aside now  
Can't forgive this grudge is alive now  
All the rage eats you up inside  
Can you leave it behind  
What a surprise --  
You're fucked with again yeah  
It's a way of life you need to get over  
All the rage just eats you alive  
Can you leave it behind  
I don't know where it'll end  
The sun has set  
And I can't be friends  
I don't know if I can forgive  
The day is long  
But you were so dead wrong**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

**It's a short chapter I know but I needed to get it out and get some rest, I'm really sick right now and can't write so much so I hope you're at least a little happy ok?**

**Please Send me slash-art on Ron (any Weasley) and Snape, not necessarily with each other on the pics but I need some inspiration you know, NC-17 pics will be extra cherished (I'm 18 so don't be afraid) **

**And just so you know I know that Oslo is the capital of Norway ok?**

**Summary:** Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him, will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of hate?

**Pairings:** SS/RW BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, future MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

The title to this chapter is borrowed from Pet Shop Boys

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

Those who like AWSWJ say thanks to my wonderful muse the real Bulisen!

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded**

**Chapter VI: Yesterday When I Was Mad**

Severus couldn't believe it, he was nervous! Now he finally thought he knew why his father always acted so calm, a nervous Snape was disaster! And a Snape in a pink, frilly chaperone made even the house elves want to be sick.

He only had two house elves, two very incompetent house elves at that. Flôa had been in his family since before he was born, which, Snape concluded, had led to her being senile. Ponken was barley an adult and was always confused, if Severus wanted him to bring tea to the study Ponken would look at him with a expression that could easily match a goldfish.

He didn't trust either one of them to even bring him tea which is why he stood sat there in his pink chaperone scrubbing the tiles in the bathroom that was connected to the guestroom. It used to be his room before his parents decided that their son could have the house so they could travel around the world and later settle down in Oslo, in Finland or something. When his parents left he moved in, in their old room because it was bigger and less colourful.

So while Severus washed the laundry, made the guestroom ready, cleaned the kitchen, cooked lunch, screamed at Flôa and Ponken and wondered when his rather small manor had grown into a castle, the house elves where busy.

Flôa was panicking while searching for her little master, Severus Snape, children that small shouldn't wander of alone, what if he got hold of a knife or came across the kitchen, he was only five years old and could easily hurt himself!

Ponken stood open-mouthed watching his master, he hadn't known someone could do things that fast, and wondered why his master wasn't using magic but figured master Snape knew what he was doing even in that funny-looking dress and with his hair in a messy bun a top his head. Master Snape was very smart so Ponken just stood there admiring him.

When the time came to pick the Weasley-prat up he charmed himself clean, only then remembering that he could do magic and cursed himself, stress, house elves, cleaning and Ron Weasley thee times each. Then he changed his clothes before gracefully walking over to the fireplace and flooing over to the Burrow while deciding that having the gorgeous prat live with him proved that he, Severus Snape, was going mad.

**Lyrics for this chapter:**

**Yesterday**

**Yesterday**

**Yesterday**

**Yesterday**

**Darling, you were wonderful, you really were quite good**

**I enjoyed that, though, of course, no one understood**

**A word of what was going on, they didn't have a clue**

**They couldn't understand your sense of humour like I do**

**Yesterday, when I was mad**

**In anyone, in anyone, in anyone's sincerity**

**Yesterday, when I was mad**

**In anyone, in anyone, in anyone's sincerity**

**You have a certain quality, which really is unique**

**Expressionless, such irony, although your voice is weak**

**It doesn't really matter 'cause the music is so loud**

**Of course it's all on tape, but no one will find out**

**Yesterday, when I was mad**

**In anyone, in anyone, in anyone's sincerity**

**Yesterday, when I was mad**

**In anyone, in anyone, in anyone's sincerity**

**Yesterday, when I was mad**

**In anyone, in anyone, in anyone's sincerity**

**Yesterday, when I was mad**

**In anyone, in anyone, in anyone's sincerity**

**Then, when I was lonely**

**I thought again**

**And changed my mind**


	8. AN

**AN:**

_I know you and I both hate it that this is not a chapter but I'm really trying, It's just I'm not well right now and if I wrote another chapter it would be very filled with angst! I seem to have some kind of block or something hindering me from writing the next chapter._

_This will be put on hold for some time now, to to long I hope, in the meantime I will write some one-shots to get the angst out of my brain!_

_Hope you forgive me someday…._

_/Bulisen_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

**Please Send me slashart on Ron (any Weasley) and Snape, not necessarily with each other on the pics but I need some inspiration you know, NC-17 pics will be extra cherished (I'm 18 so don't be afraid) **

**Summary:** Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him, will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of hate?

**Pairings:** SS/RW BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, future MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter! I don't own Harry Potter or any character from JKR's books about said character!

**End Disclaimer!**

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

Those who like AWSWJ say thanks to my wonderful muse the real Bulisen!

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded**

Chapter VIII: As Days Go By

Ron lay in bed thinking over the events of the day over and over again in his head. Snape had come for him earlier, He had kissed the twins goodbye, taken Snape's hand followed him to the wards end, let Snape apparate them too his home and after that it was all a blur for Ron.

He remembered small bits such as eating dinner, laughing when an old house elf offered Snape a bottle of formula and a teddy bear, looking at a muggle painting of a smiling beautiful woman on a swing but other than that it was all clouded.

He was wondering if this was really such a good idea after all, was it really worth living with that greasy git just to get his hearing back, he had done without it for so long he wasn't sure he missed it any longer. Maybe the cure he wanted so desperately to find really didn't exist.

But no, he was not going to start having doubts now, not when someone finally believed in him and finding a cure, not when someone was finally willing to help him. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be thrilled someone finally tried finding a cure to help him or to be furious that it was someone he hated and despised instead of his friend s and family.

Was Snape just trying to fool him into learning BSL faster or was really interested in Ron's search to get his hearing back. Was this some kind of way to ridicule Ron, to humiliate him? Or maybe he was just glad to get a lab rat for to test potions and experiments on? Ron hoped it was just his over imaginative mind that was working overtime to scare him and that nothing would happen, that Snape wasn't out to harm him in any way.

* * *

After a week living of living with Snape Ron thought he could safely say that Snape wasn't so bad after all. They actually had many things in common, they both loved chess, they both hated raspberry jam, they both liked to sleep until at least ten, they both turned green at the mere mentioning of cooked broccoli, they both where terrible at loosing even the smallest game, they both loved their mothers but found them to be nagging and babying them all the time, they both fought for the light side in the war. 

Ron found himself liking and wanting to learn BSL just so he could discuss things with the older man. He wanted to ask him about how the cure was coming along, why he kept his house elves when he obviously didn't get any help from them, he wanted to tell Snape about how Miriam and Veronica had been the only ones trying to reach him when he was down, he wanted to discuss chess tactics and moves with the older man but found it tiring to write down all his answers all the time.

Severus had been fascinated when he saw the two little girls talking to Ron for the first time, he couldn't help but stare as Ron made gestures and faces, sometimes touching the one of the girls. Too Severus this was a small miracle, some of the movements the three did in the conversation was not all that hard too understand as they where very similar in BSL, Severus could actually see a great opportunity in it. Ron would have a much easier time learning BSL then most people had.

He only had to talk with Miriam and Veronica and too their parent to se if they could come too some of the lessons to, it would help Ron greatly.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

It's a short chapter I know and I'm sorry but I'm planning on a longer one I promise:)

**Please Send me slash-art on Ron (any Weasley) and Snape, not necessarily with each other on the pics but I need some inspiration you know, NC-17 pics will be extra cherished (I'm 18 so don't be afraid) **

**Summary:** Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him, will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of hate?

**Pairings:**SS/RW BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, future MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

**Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**End Disclaimer!**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings, Jaded**

**Chapter IX: Yesterday When I Was Mad**

Charlie and Stan had agreed to visit with the twins at least twice a week to help Severus and Ron. Severus opted not to tell Ron, he wanted to surprise the red-head. The boy smiled far less then Severus wanted him to and a happy surprise would be good for him.

He scratched the side of his head with his wand trying to remember the right hand-movement too make when casting '_praenuntio scintillo' _too make a green light flicker in the house when someone came through the floo.

Just as he was about to give up a red light flickered throughout the house announcing that someone was at the door. Sighing in frustration Severus made his way downstairs to greet whoever dared disturb his peace.

**AWSWJ**

Ron saw the flickering light and almost smiled, Severus had told him about the spells but Ron hadn't thought he would actually install them on his own house.

He rose from the chair on the porch and went walked around too the front. In front of the door stood a short woman with dirty hair and clothes holding a bag on her shoulder. She looked irritated but seemed to try to smile sweetly.

Outside of the lawn stood an equally dirty man sneering, he held a leash with a big black and brown dog in a tight hold. When the dog tried to move back a little from the man he kicked it and seemed to start shouting at it but stopped when Severus opened the door, a grimace of disgust on his face.

While the woman and Severus spoke Ron watched the man and the dog, seeing the man kicking the dog again he stared walking towards them just as the dog bit his owner. The man clearly started screaming in rage and kicked over and over again towards the dog that had hunched low and barked at him. Ron ran over tearing the leash from the still raging man. Not thinking about what he did he punched him hard in the face, after seeing him go down he sat on his knees in front of the hurt and suspicious dog.

"I'm not going too hurt you, its okay now." Ron said in what he hoped to be a soft tone. The dog crawled over to sniff him and Ron looked away a little too seem less threatening. After a couple of minutes the dog wagged the small bit of tail it had left, someone seemed to have chopped it of with an axe or something similar at some point in time.

Ron looked up when he felt Severus hand on his shoulder, not having time to write things down he rose from the ground and started talking with what he hoped too be a clear voice.

"He's hurt Severus, the guy kicked him in the stomach several times, can you heal him, please?" He was surprised when Severus nodded.

Severus signed too Ron to wait for him and then walked inside again. Ron sat down again and petted the large dog on the head while looking around for the man and woman but they where nowhere to be seen he could only assume Severus had gotten rid of them.

He looked down on the dog again, it looked up at him with a uncertain glance, not sure whether or not to trust him and Ron understood so just averted his eyes again.

He had always wanted a dog but it had been impossible at the burrow and not allowed at Hogwarts. He knew nearly nothing about dogs but lots about wolves after living with a werewolf for more than a year during the war and reckoned the basics must be the same.

Severus came back out and handed Ron some potion vials, pointing in which order they where to be taken. Ron nodded and did as he was told. After almost an hour of struggling to get the dog to swallow the bitter potions they where done and the dog was sleeping peacefully with his head in Ron's lap.

Ron smiled and looked up at Severus who where looking right back at him with an expression Ron couldn't identify. "Do you know what breed he is?" He asked trying to both talk and sign at the same time.

"I think it's a Rottweiler, the Romans used them to guard their cattle, they followed the soldiers up too Germany and mated with some domestic dogs. After a while the butchers took a liking for them and started breeding them calling them 'Rottweiler Metzger hound'1"

"Can I keep him?" Ron asked looking up at Severus hopefully.

At first it seemed as if he was going to say no but then he nodded before going inside again, Ron smiled and lay down in the grass petting the dog's side while trying to come up with a suiting name.

**TBC**

**1)The name Rottweiler comes from Rottweil which is a city in Germany and Metzger means butcher.**

**AN:  
Any names you favour, I'm open for suggestions!   
**

**Please review, need to know what you think about it don't I?" **


	11. AN 2

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but it's the way thing are now...

I have another author helping me with this but she hasn't been in touch for a while now, but this will be completed if I have to write until my fingers bleed this will be completed!

You are more then welcome to help me out with ideas or even write a "suggestion-chapter" for it, I will of course mention who helped or wrote that part if I use an idea given by one of you!

I just have a big ugly writer's block concerning this story so please forgive me and help me with ideas or whatever you can come up with, either write in a review, a PM or too my email.

/Bulisen


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

Please Send me slash-art on Ron (any Weasley) and Snape, not necessarily with

each other on the pics but I need some inspiration you know, NC-17 pics will be

extra cherished (I'm 18 so don't be afraid)

**Summary: **Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him,

will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of

hate?

**Pairings:**SS/RW, BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, future MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

**Disclaimer:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K

Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,

Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being

made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

End Disclaimer!

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

* * *

Severus shook his head when he heard Ron coming down the corridor, talking to his new friend. His speech sounded quite slurred but not too bad. Severus smiled when he saw that the redhead was signing while talking to the dog, who actually seemed to listen. However, Severus doubted that the creature was actually understanding anything, it probably just liked the attention. 

Ron stopped outside of the living room where Severus was currently in (still trying to apply the spell to make the lights flicker green when someone came through the fireplace). He and the new addition to the Snape household walked over to him, the dog even wagged the stump that was left of his tail in greeting.

"I just wanted you to know that I may be a little late for dinner, I have to  
give Belker a bath, he stinks, don't you boy?" Ron said looking down at the big dog whilst saying the last part.

Severus noted happily that Ron seemed to be better at sign language when he didn't think about what he was doing, sure, he still stumbled over words but it was the most fluent Severus had seen him since their lessons had started.

"Belker?" He asked. He had heard the name mentioned once or twice but couldn't really place it.

"Yeah, he is a beater for the cannons! Bloody brilliant he is!" Ron answered enthusiastically.

He walked out of the room still talking about the cannons beater, telling the new Belker all about the one he was named after. Severus just shook his head and decided to give up with the spell for the fireplace for a moment to go and fix dinner instead; god only knew what Flôa and Ponken would cook him and his guests if he   
didn't get there before them.

Belker did not seem to enjoy bathing, he tried to jump out of the tub several times only to be caught by the laughing redhead and be put back in, he tried kisses, puppy eyes, wagging his small tail, whining, even growling but there seemed to be no way out of it.

Belker didn't want to hurt the nice two-legger that saved him from being beaten by the thing that dared to call itself his master. He felt very grateful towards the nice boy, except about the whole bathing thing he had to endure. That awfully stinking white foam he was being covered in made him sneeze and he didn't like it one bit!

When they were finally done, he jumped out of the bath and shook his body to get dry and get rid of the horrible smell that seemed to follow him, the same smell that the tall dark one had on him just not as strong.

The boy laughed  
at him again and Belker wagged his tail to show he was happy that his boy was happy. He shook himself again for good measure then trotted over to the door, he needed to go out and find a tree badly.

At first his boy didn't seem to understand and just took out a stick and waved it at the floor, Belker was a little surprised when all the water disappeared, when the boy waved the stick towards him Belker felt like a warm wind blew over him.

Whining and pawing at the door again made his boy take notice of him again, he said something and waved his hands funnily but Belker was a little busy trying to not leak on the floor to find it amusing.

Whining again he scratched the door with more force. Finally his boy opened the door and Belker ran out heading for the front door quickly scratching that too. The Nice One frowned but opened that door too. Belker was  
sure he saw the boy smiling sheepishly at him when Belker relived himself against the nearest tree.

After marking his territory and making sure his "master" was not around anymore, Belker and his boy went back inside again. Belker stopped dead in his tracks when he smelled food, barking towards his boy to follow him he ran towards the smell.

Inside a small white room stood The Dark One, only he wasn't so dark anymore, he wore a bright pink dress or something that looked like one and seemed to be preparing food. Belker squeezed himself in between The Dark One's legs and the stove so that he could catch anything that might be dropped.

He got lucky soon afterwards, a potato covered in melted butter was dropped right at his feet, he heard The Dark One talking to his boy in an angry voice but Belker wasn't worried, the boy was laughing at something so it  
couldn't be too serious.

He heard them talking for a while before a piece of fried chicken fell down on the floor next to him, while swallowing he looked up at The Dark One and saw him smiling a little down at him and he wagged his tail in response.

More food fell down to the floor and Belker even got a few pats on his head from The Dark One every once in a while. He definitely understood why his boy liked the man, even though the man (and Belker too, now after the horrible bath) smelt funny.

He thought it a little strange that two males were mates but put it down to them being two-leggers, two-leggers did many strange and weird things that he would never be able to understand. He had seen them flying without wings once and thought that much stranger than two males being mates. He felt a bit sorry for them though, not being able to have pups.

When he  
found a mate he would have lots and lots of pups! He loved pups, he had raised one once, his sister was killed by one of those kar thingies and her mate had left her so Belker had raised the little one. From what he knew Jum-Jum (the pup) now lived in Wales with a two-legger family leading a good life.

Belker was too caught up in the food falling to the floor every now and then to notice the mini two-leggers coming through the door or the two bigger ones talking to his boy, so he got very shocked when he saw a two-legger pup staring right at him. She reached out and he could smell her curiosity and excitement, he let himself be petted and wagged his tail a bit when another mini came over and scratched him behind the ear.

During dinner he watched his boy and the others. The two adult two-leggers, who had come with the mini ones, smelt like they were  
mates, what confused Belker though was that the mini ones smelt like they were their pups, but two males couldn't have pups as far as he knew, he was getting very curious.

Another thing was that even though his boy and The Dark One smelt like mates they didn't act like it, his boy smiled coyly and blushed almost every time The Dark One said something and The Dark One almost seemed jealous when the others said their goodbyes and touched his mate, which was most curious since the others were already mated and had offspring, they were not a threat in any way.

Scratching his neck Belker huffed, he'd have to make his boy and The Dark One understand that they were mates, they needed to get over the silly behaviour they were currently displaying and just mate with each other!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_I know that the chapter is wierd but trust me when I say that it wont seem allt that strange when you get to read the next one, which btw will be posted within the next few days!_

**Don't forget to review!****  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**For news and updates and such please look at my profile!**

Please Send me slash-art on Ron (any Weasley) and Snape, not necessarily with

each other on the pics but I need some inspiration you know, NC-17 pics will be

extra cherished (I'm 18 so don't be afraid)

**Summary: **Ron becomes deaf as a result of the war, Snape is sent in to help him,

will friendship blossom or maybe stronger feelings can grow in the shadows of

hate?

**Pairings:**SS/RW, BW/NL more to come

**Warnings:** SLASH, future mentions of MPREG, really bad language and slight self harm.

**Disclaimer:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K

Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,

Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being

made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

End Disclaimer!

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!**

* * *

The next few days proved to be eventful to say the least. 

Ron smiled when Severus walked into the room with the intention of sitting down and reading some of his book only to find his precious and beloved chair occupied by a loudly snoring Belker (not that Ron heard the snoring).

Severus stood there gaping at the dog for a few moments before he tried to move the ungrateful hound from the big and soft armchair that was by the fire. The dog's ears didn't even twitch when Severus told him to move to the floor. Frustrated, Severus changed tactics, choosing to remove him physically instead, with no success at all. Belker didn't even wake up.

Ron sniggered when Severus plopped down next to him on the couch. "I think you can forget about that chair ever being yours again." He signed, quietly as not to disturb the sleeping dog laying opposite them.

"Oh no, as soon as he leaves it I'll ward it against him!" Severus looked at the dog with an angry scowl on his face. "You better train him so that he doesn't get up on the furniture again Ron!"

Ron just smiled and went back to his reading.

All three of them were out walking together, it was a sunny afternoon, the birds were chirping and a soft wind blew around them. When they came upon a small lake, almost a pond, Ron started to throw sticks into the water for Belker to fetch, Severus watched with a smile when the large dog shook himself in front of Ron causing the redhead to become wet.

Ron was chasing Belker, who had stolen an apple from him, around the lake when it happened; Belker changed route and Ron followed only to fall into the cold water. Spluttering, he got up only to start shivering when the cold air hit his wet body.

He was surprised when he felt himself being wrapped up in a large fluffy blanket. Severus stood in front of him rubbing his sides to warm him up, Ron smiled a bit and held on to the blanket while Severus continued the rubbing, muttering something that Ron could obviously not hear.

While Severus led Ron back home to warm up, holding him around the waist to continue rubbing and offer some of his own warmth to the boy, Belker walked behind them wagging his tail at his own success.

Ron had changed his clothes and was having a cup of warm tea in the kitchen with Severus, neither of them noticed when Belker sneaked away, still very wet since he had resisted the urge to shake the water off from his last swim.

After their tea, they went over some of the words and expressions that Ron still had trouble with. Severus felt the pride swell up inside him during the lesson. He noticed that since Belker had come to them Ron had improved more than he had during all time he had lived with Severus.

Severus was even willing to let the mutt go onto the furniture if that helped, and well, he had enjoyed sitting close to Ron on the couch, not that he would ever tell the redhead that, he simply pretended that he forgot to ward the chair against Belker. And he did absolutely not put a spell on the chair to make it irresistible to the dog when Ron went to the bathroom, why on earth would he do that?

Ron stood whipping some cream for the dessert and Severus was stirring something on the stove when Belker came bounding into the kitchen at full speed, running straight into Ron in his haste to sit himself down in front of the stove, just in case someone dropped something.

Ron lost his balance and fell helplessly forward right into Severus' awaiting arms. He looked up smiling in thanks and amusement when he saw the small drops of cream all over Severus' face and hair.

With Severus still holding him, he put the bowl down on the counter and transfigued a tablespoon into a small towel. He then wiped Severus free from cream carefully, all the while smiling.

When he was done he stepped back and Severus let go of his waist, Ron thought he saw a pink tinge on those pale cheeks but put it down to the heat emitting from the stove.

When they went to bed that night it became obvious to them where Belker had been when they had their tea earlier that afternoon. When Ron first entered his bedroom he thought someone had broke into the house to steal something but he then realised thieves didn't usually leave dirty paw prints all over the place. It soon dawned on him that Belker had used his bed as a towel.

The once white sheets where now brown and even black in places and several rips in the cotton showed the soaked mattress underneath, he sighed and grabbed for his wand to repair the damage only to grab air, his wand was gone.

Muttering curses in frustration and glaring at Belker who laid sleeping on the rug in the corner, he walked out of the room and went over to Severus' room. After a brief explanation he led Severus back to his room and showed him the bed. The older wizard cast a death glare on the oblivious dog in the corner of the room and grabbed for his own wand but he too only came in contact with air.

He was slightly panicked when he understood that he had misplaced his wand but not panicked enough to run around in the dark house trying to search for it. The real panic came when he understood what this meant; he would have to share his bed with Ron.

The couch was too small or the redhead too tall, either way it didn't work and the small manor had no other bedrooms, he had remade them some years ago so they were now a library, several storage rooms for old family heirlooms and a big potions lab.

Swallowing down his panic he sighed and turned towards Ron who stood watching him expectantly. "I seem to have misplaced my wand, you will have to sleep in my room tonight." He said and turned away to walk back to his room not feeling that he was able to see Ron's look of horror.

Ron's expression was a not one of horror, instead he was a little afraid, slightly stunned and very excited, he tried to dismiss that feeing and failed terribly.

Neither of the two wizards saw Belker raise his head and wag his tail, or what was left of it at least. He checked under the bed to make sure the wands still lay where he placed them, before trotting after the men walking down the hall.

* * *

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Review please! **


End file.
